


Igen, akarom

by Xaveri



Series: Míg a halál el nem választ [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, F/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Edward megnősül, és Anita is hivatalos a ceremóniára. De mikor ment bármi simán, mikor ezek ketten együtt voltak?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of I Do by [ PlotQueen, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen)[ ChaosDragon (PlotQueen) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/ChaosDragon).

_****_

**I Do by[ Chaos Dragon ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen)**

 

30,000 láb magasan voltam a levegőben, és az ülésem karfáját markoltam. Elfelejtettem papírzacskót hozni magammal, és most ugyanúgy megfizetem az árát, mint a St. Louisi felszállásnál. A szívem a fejemben dörömbölt, és úgy éreztem, hogy meg fogok halni.  
Helló! A nevem Anita Blake, és vámpír hóhér vagyok.

Említettem már, hogy félek a magasságtól?

Santa Fe egy kicsit kiesik ugyan a fennhatóságom alól, szóval jó dolog, hogy nem munka miatt vagyok itt. Vagy talán mégsem. Egy esküvő miatt vagyok itt. Igen, egy boldog, kis fehér ruhás, fekete öltönyös, „megcsókolhatod a menyasszonyt” dolog miatt. És nem vagyok túl boldog miatta. Leszámítva a tényt, hogy beleegyeztem, hogy ott leszek az esküvői partin, a menyasszony és a vőlegény volt az, ami zavart.

Nem, nem voltam szerelmes a vőlegénybe, és semmi közöm a menyasszonyhoz sem. De teljességgel ellene voltam az esküvőnek. Mit mondanál akkor, ha azt mondom neked, hogy Halál feleségül veszi az év New Age anyukáját, kevesebb, mint huszonnégy órán belül? Na ja, én is ezt gondolom.

Mikor két hónappal ezelőtt megkaptam a meghívót, felhívtam Edwardot, és mondtam neki, hogy találja ki, hogy vet véget ennek, de nem tette. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy komolyan akarja ezt a családot. Egy özvegy, egy tinédzser fiú, egy kislány és még a két apró kutyájuk is, Peeka és Boo. Ijesztő, hát nem?

A repülő megbillent és én felnyögtem. Ó, Istenem, nem így akarok meghalni! Majd stabilizálódtunk, és újra lélegezni kezdtem.

Koncentráljunk a fontos dolgokra. Mint például, hogy koszorúslány leszek. Ismét. De jó már nekem! Már megint viselhetek valami förtelmes rózsaszín vackot virágokkal, szalagokkal és kesztyűvel… Hát nem igazán várom ezt. Abban a pillanatban, hogy landoltunk, és végre újra képes voltam járni, a ruhabolt felé veszem az irányt, hogy biztos legyek benne, hogy a ruha passzol. Donna, Edward menyasszonya, ott találkozik velem.

Edwardról szólva, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ő honnan tudta a ruhaméretemet. Donna mondta nekem, hogy Edward volt az, aki megadta a ruhaméretemet. Ha betört a házamba, míg nem voltam otthon, ideges leszek. A pokolba is, már az voltam! Elsősorban Edward volt az, aki ebbe az egész katyvaszba belerángatott.

Ő volt az, aki felhívott, és gyakorlatilag könyörgött, hogy fogadjam el Donna ajánlatát, hogy valami fodros ruhát viseljek. Na jó, talán mégsem könyörgött, de csak azért nem, mert Edward nem könyörög. Ő zsarol, fenyeget, esetleg még meg is kínoz, de nem könyörög. Megkérdezte, hogy eljövök-e. Igent mondtam, de távol álljon tőlem, hogy megmondjam neki, hogy tudom, hogy ideges volt.

Nem olyan rég még nem tudtam volna azt mondani, hogy Halál a barátom, és jól ismerem őt. Ez többé nem igaz. Ismerem Halált, ő a barátom, és elég jól ismerem ahhoz, hogy tudjam, hogy jobban ismerem őt, mint bárki más élő személy. Ennek mondjuk főként némi vámpír mágia volt az oka, de az nem változtat a tényen, hogy ismerem Edwardot.

Igen, Edward a Halál. De Edward Ted Forrester is, egy fejvadász és egész rendes fickó. Ne hagyd, hogy megtévesszen, Edward nem ok nélkül kapta a Halál becenevet. 172 cm magas, szőke hajú, kék szemű, az árja kinézet tökéletes megtestesítője, valamint a legveszélyesebb ember, akit ismerek. És Halandó. Én nem a szokásos tömeggel lógok együtt, a barátaim nagy többsége alakváltó és vámpír.

A vámpírok és az alakváltók Hóhérnak hívnak engem, mert ez az, ami vagyok, ez az, amit csinálok. Ha egyszer megkaptam a kivégzési parancsot, levadásztam és megöltem a vámpírokat, és néha a megvadult alakváltókat is. Na jó, talán egy kicsit gyakrabban, mint néha, de kiérdemeltem a becenevemet. Ahogyan Edward is.

Egyszer láttam, ahogy egy lángszóróval végzett egy csoportnyi gazember vámpírral. Nem egy szép látvány. Viszont hatékony volt. Mocskos, de nagyon hatékony. Szóval Edward, úgy értem Ted, feleségül vesz egy nőt, akinek fogalma sincs arról, hogy valójában mi is ő, ki is ő, én pedig részt veszek az esküvői partin. Picsába!

Legutóbb, mikor egy esküvőn voltam, az egy barátomé, Catheriné volt. Kényszerítettek, hogy egy rózsaszín csipke darabot viseljek, ami részemről, borzalmas volt. De ez nem volt elég. Kesztyűvel egészítették ki, hogy eltakarja a különböző természetfeletti lényektől származó sebhelyeimet a karomon, és egy nagy virágokból és szalagokból álló gallérral, hogy elrejtse, ahol egy vámpír megpróbálta átharapni a kulcscsontomat.

Ugyanez a vámpír megharapta a bal könyökhajlatomat is, elég nagy hegszövetet hagyva hátra, valamint az átkot, hogy életem végéig súlyt kell emelgetnem, vagy a karom használhatatlanná válik.

A nevezet vámpír jelenleg már halott.

Edward ezüst-nitráttal lőtte tele, én pedig egy puskával agyonlőttem.

– Francba! – mondtam halkan, ahogy a gép ereszkedni kezdett. A biztonsági övre figyelmeztető jelzés tizenöt perccel ezelőtt volt, szóval én már felkészültem. A szemeim szorosan zárva, és mélyeket lélegeztem.

Gond nélkül földet értünk. Hála Istennek!

Épp elhagytam a reptért, mikor egy duda szólalt meg mögöttem. Megfordultam, és megláttam egy poros Hummert. Edward értem jött, hogy felvegyen? Ráhunyorogtam a vakító szélvédőre. Nem, nem Edward. Donna volt. Nos, legalább nem kel taxit hívnom, vagy bérelnem valamit. Félrehúzódott, és kinyitotta az anyósülés felöli ajtót.

Rám mosolygott, én pedig visszamosolyogtam rá. Majd azt mondta: – Hey, Anita! Hogy vagy?

Oka van annak, hogy miért nem szoktam udvariasan cseverészni. Az egyik közülük épp ez a kérdés. Mit kéne erre felelnem? – Jelenleg épp nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a vérfarkast vagy a vámpírt szeretem jobban, mindezek tetejében mindkettőjükkel újra lefekszem, nem egyszerre, természetesen, de…  
Látod? Témánál vagyunk. Ezért nem jók az udvarias beszélgetések.

És őszintén szólva attól félek, hogy még többet kérdezne. Vagy mondana el Edwardnak. Neki van egy furcsa megszállottsága a magánéletemmel kapcsolatban. Mindig megkérdezi, hogy éppen kivel vagyok most, a szőrgolyóval, vagy a sétáló hullával. És valahogy nem szeretem, hogy Jean-Claude-ról és Richardról kérdezget engem.

Valamint, valószínűleg felajánlaná az egyik, vagy mindkettő megölését, ha azt mondanám neki, hogy többet már nem találkozgatunk. Jean-Claude újra visszatért a régi csábító önmagához, Richard pedig egy kedves vérfarkassal találkozgat, akivel Tennesseeben futott össze. Része volt a megállapodásunknak, hogy megpróbáljuk kiszélesíteni a randi látókörünket. Ami főként az én hibám. Nem tudtam választani kettőjük között, és kételkedni kezdtem a köztünk lévő szerelemben.

Szóval a következő legjobb dolgot tettem. Hazudtam.

A következő fél órát azzal töltöttem, hogy hallgattam Donnát az esküvőről és Tedről beszélni, mondjuk tudtam volna nélküle élni. De ez jobb volt, mintha én mesélek neki a magánéletemről. És határozottan vihogott, amikor beálltunk az esküvői bolt előtti parkolóba.

Nem estem pánikba, amikor megláttam a ruhát. Tulajdonképpen szép volt. És piros pont Donnának, hogy meg sem említette a sebhelyeimet, mikor kisétáltam a ruhában. Nem hinném, hogy komolyabban foglalkozott velük.

A ruha földig ért, jáde-zöld, testhez álló szabással. Nagyon jól állt, mégis elég laza volt ahhoz, hogy fegyvert hordhassak alatta a derekamon. Nem, egyet sem azokból a combra köthető csodákból. Bárki, aki hordja őket, őrült, mivel szörnyen kidörzsölnek. Fel volt sliccelve a jobb lábamon a combom tetejéig, sokkal könnyebbé téve, hogy elérhessem a fegyvert. Valaki szeret engem.

– Remélem tetszik a hasíték. Ted mondta, hogy te jobban szeretnél ilyet, mint amit a többi koszorúslány visel.

Nem ez a szabvány koszorúslány ruha? Edward azt mondta, hogy felvágást szeretnék? Oké, ez különös. És mindennek a tetejében, a ruha tökéletesen passzol. Edwardnak és nekem lesz egy kis megbeszélni valónk, amint elérek a házához.

– A többi ruhán nincs hasíték. – Nem kérdeztem, mert nem igazán kellett. De biztosra kellett mennem, mielőtt beszélnék Edwarddal.

Donna bólintott. – Ted ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a tiéden legyen egy hasíték vágva. De ez az egyetlen különbség. Habár el nem tudom képzelni, hogy miért hordasz olyan ruhát, ami olyan magasan fel van sliccelve – tette hozzá. Kíváncsi volt.

Edwardnak és nekem határozottan beszélnünk kell!

– Magasabbnak tűnök tőle – hazudtam.

Volt egy olyan vicces érzésem, hogy ezt elég sokszor fogom még megtenni ezen a kiruccanáson.


	2. Chapter 2

Ez egy rémálom volt, valami, egyenesen a pokolból. Edward megnősül! Az, hogy Edward megnősül, még nem igazán lenne rossz. Inkább arról van szó, hogy benősül egy ártatlan családba. Szimplán csak nem tudom túltenni magam ezen a dolgon. Ha egy másik család lenne, akkor is frászt kapnék. Mert bárhogy is van, egyikük sem tudhat soha Őróla.

Bizonyos szinten, Donna, Peter és Becca tudták, hogy mi ő, hogy ki ő. Meghívót kaptam a másik életébe, mikor pár hónappal ezelőtt Santa Fében voltam. Azóta is próbálom megfejteni Edward többszintű életét. Először is: ő Ted Forrester, aztán ő Edward, és aztán ő Halál és Sírásó is: egy egész halom személyiség. Kivéve, hogy ezek mind ők, kivéve a Ted személyiséget. Semmi különbség nincs köztük, kivéve a nevet.

Ezeken a dolgokon rágódtam, ahogy az események, engem is beleértve, a padsorok közt az oltár felé haladtak. Remélem mosolyogtam. Mikor végre odaértünk, azt hiszem az agyam egyszerűen csak lefagyott. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Edward tényleg megteszi! De megteszi. Ott állt, fekete frakkban, és elég helyesen nézett ki. Majdnem elnevettem magam. Arra gondoltam, hogy Edward helyes! A cölibátus nem összeegyeztethető velem.

Éreznie kellett, hogy őt nézem, és rám pillantott. Mosolyogtam, szóval visszamosolygott, de volt egy árnyék a szemében. Ideges volt. Ez elég volt hozzá, hogy még szélesebben mosolyogjak. Ha engem kényelmetlenül érintett ez az egész, a legkevesebb, amit Edward tehet, hogy ideges legyen.

Szerintem dühösen nézett volna rám, ha nem kezdődik el az esküvői induló és Donna nem indul meg a padsorok között. El kell ismernem, csodásan nézett ki, és azt hiszem Edward kissé döbbent volt. Szóval csak álltam ott, a kezem a ruhámra szorítva, kitapintva a fegyvert, azt kívánva bárcsak véget vethetnék ennek anélkül, hogy megölnék valakit, és a következő ötven évet börtönben tölteném.

Hogy engedhettem meg, hogy ez megtörténjen?

De megtettem.

Még akkor is zárva tartottam a számat, amikor a lelkész megkérdezte, hogy van-e olyan, akinek ellenvetése van. Edward rám pillantott, és szerintem azt várta tőlem, hogy mondjak valamit. Csak néztem őt, és ő visszabámult, sápadt kék szemei olyan üresek és hidegek, mint a téli égbolt. Még az egész esküvő kedvéért sem tudott végig Tedet játszani.

És talán ez egy jó dolog volt, mert ahogy a lelkész kijelentette, hogy „Férjnek és Feleségnek nyilvánítalak”, és megcsókolták egymást, a pokol elszabadult.

A templom hátuljában lévő ajtó kivágódott, és fegyverdördülések visszhangzottak a fülemben. Francba!

Edward és én földre vetettük magunkat, ő magával rántotta Donnát, én meg megragadtam néhány koszorúslányt és Petert. Láttam, ahogy Becca bemenekült a pad alá, ami mellett állt. Ez volt az egyetlen, amit tehetett, mert nem létezik, hogy el tudjak jutni hozzá, anélkül, hogy megöletném magam.

Hívjuk női megérzésnek, de a Browning és a Firestar is nálam volt. Előhúztam a Firestart a hasamnál lévő tokból a ruha alól, és Peternek adtam, aki egy bólintással elvette. A szemei majdnem olyan üresek voltak, mint az Edwardé és az enyém. Ijesztő volt. Aztán előkaptam a Browningot az új tartójából, amit hetekkel ezelőtt kaptam Jean-Claude-tól az utolsó randinkon, amire elmentem.

Alacsonyan lógott a hátamon, elég alacsonyan ahhoz, hogy még a markolatát se lehessen kivenni, és majdnem tökéletesen elrejtette a fegyvert, hála a hátam enyhe ringatózásának. Kicsit nehezebb volt elérni, mint a Firestart, de hálás voltam érte, hogy rajtam van, még akkor is, amikor a ruha alá nyúltam érte, és a fél teremnek villantottam egyet. Nem mintha bárki figyelt volna.

Amikor emberek közelébe értem, a templom oldalamon lévő első padja mögé löktem őket, majd áthajoltam a padon, és fedezékként használtam. Láttam a rosszfiúkat, és ez nem volt egy boldogító látvány. Kevlar mellény volt rajtuk, és automata Uzi-t tartottak.

– Francba – mondtam, ahogy tüzet nyitottak a fejem irányába. A pad mögé buktam és hanyatt estem, ahogy a fa egy része szétrobbant. Hátrább löktem Petert és egy névtelen nőt, majd felpattantam, ahol voltam. Kettőt lőttem, és újra elbújtam. Jó ötlet. Egy rövid sorozat szállt el a fejem felett, még többet forgácsolva szét a padból.

Újra felugrottam, és háromszor tüzeltem. Még mindig nem találtam el semmi élőt. Lövések szálltak el a fülem mellett, ahogy lebuktam, és oldalra pillantottam, hogy láthassam, ahogy Peter viszonozza a tüzet.

– Húzd vissza a segged, Peter!

Edward megöl engem, ha Peter megsérül! Vagy rosszabb. Nem hallgatott rám, és nem volt időm rá, hogy újra lenyomjam.

Lövedékek törtek át a fán köztem és Peter közt és mindketten lebuktunk. A koszorúslány a padlót ölelte, sírt és nyöszörgött. Szétnéztem és láttam, hogy Edward viszonozza a tüzet. Donna a mellkasához ölelve tartotta Beccát, ahogy lent feküdtek a padlón. A fehér ruhája vörös volt a vértől. Nem tudtam kiétől.

Visszafordultam a férfiakhoz a fegyverekkel, és támadt egy ötletem. Gyorsan lebuktam, és hason csúszva másztam a padok alatt, míg már csak egy pár sorra voltam tőlük. Alacsonyan feltérdeltem, ami már önmagában véve sem volt semmi teljesítmény a ruha miatt, és vakon a három férfi feje felé tüzeltem, elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy lebukjam és visszamásszam Peterhez anélkül, hogy meglőttek volna.

A földön feküdt, a szeme félig csukva. Francba! A pulzusát kerestem. Semmi. Végighúztam a bal kezemet a szemén, és egy gyors imát mondtam érte. Majd megragadtam a Firestart az ernyedt kezéből, és a sor mögé térdeltem. Gyorsan és pontosan tüzeltem mind a két kézzel. Még négy kommandós fickó rogyott a földre, és Edward még hárommal folytatta a sort.

Már csak egy maréknyi maradt a támadóinkból. Hamarosan egy sem marad, abból ítélve, ahogy hullnak. – Sírásó! – kiáltotta az egyik.

Edward kikémlelt a fedezéke mögül, mire egy sortüzet küldtek az irányába.

– Meghalsz!

Milyen eredeti.

Rálőttem és elvétettem. Golyózáport küldött felém, mire újra lebuktam. A sortűz alacsonyra ment, és csak centikre az arcomtól mart a fába. Hátra vetődtem, de tovább folytatódott a golyózápor a padsorok és Edward padja közt. Felkiáltott, ahogy néhány lövedék eltalálta, mire én már álltam, és a Browninggal a fickó fejére céloztam. Lőttem, erre ő összerogyott, így Edward megmenekült attól, hogy még több lövést kapjon be.

Aztán a fickók eltűntek, és a templom csendbe borult, eltekintve némi nyöszörgéstől és a sírás hangjaitól. Aztán elkezdődött a sikoltozás. Gondolom rájöttek, hogy a rosszfiúk halottak, vagy elmentek. Még mindig kába voltam, ahogy ott álltam, majd Edward felé sétáltam. Donnát és Beccát tartotta a karjaiban.

A vér Donnáé volt. Francba! Vér volt az ajkain, harcra kelve a halvány rúzzsal, amit viselt, halkan beszélt Beccához és Edwardhoz. Becca sírt, Edward pedig kőarccal bámult. Donna gyengéden rámosolygott, és a jég elolvadt, hogy átadja helyét Ted arcának, ami sötét volt és szomorú.

Lehajolt és lágyan megcsókolta a nőt. Becca megölelte Donnát, aztán az egész olyan volt, mint a lassított felvétel. Néztem, ahogy Donna keze lecsúszik Beccáról, és éreztem, a lelke érintését.

Elment, csak úgy.

Gondolom nem volt semmi, ami itt tartsa. Jó volt, hogy nem tudta, hogy Peter… már halott volt, mielőtt ő meghalt. Abban a hitben halt meg, hogy Edward, úgy értem Ted, vigyáz a gyerekeire, és megvédi őket.

Jobb volt így.

Edward felnézett rám, a tekintete üres volt. Nem hideg és távoli, csak elveszett. Mellé térdeltem. Becca egyszerre vetette a karjaimba magát, és nyúlt Edwardért. – Apu! – sírta, mire ő közelebb húzta magához. Becca nem engedett el engem, szóval végül együtt öleltük a kislányt és egymást.

A könnyei a ruhámra hulltak, az ujjai a hátamat markolták. Jéghidegek voltak, és apró ökölbe szorította őket. Éreztem, ahogy nagyobb, meleg ujjak, megfogják és tartják őket. Becca szorosan kapaszkodott Edward kezébe, és sírt. Edward csak nézett rám a kislány síró teste felett, a szemei fényesek.

Még mindig nem voltam benne biztos, hogy szerette Donnát, de egy dolog biztos volt: szerette a gyerekeket. Ezért nem akartam neki elmondani Petert. Egy: féltem, hogy meg fog ölni. Kettő: féltem, hogy megtörik. Aztán ott volt a harmadik lehetőség is: csak ül ott, üres tekintettel.

– Edward – mondtam halkan. – Peter…

Élesen bólintott. – Tudom.

Majd lehunyta a szemét. Szerintem, ha nem kapaszkodik belém és Beccába, előre bukik, de ott voltunk, így nekünk támaszkodott. Becca megszorította a derekát, próbálta megölelni, mire felkiáltott. A kislány elhúzódott, az arca véres, és Edward előre borult.

– Apu! – sikította.

Apu? Mikor a pokolban történt ez? Tegnap este a próbavacsorán még Tednek szólította, és ennyi. Tartottam a kislányt, ahogy a mentősök megjelentek, most véve észre, hogy a templom rendőröktől és mentősöktől nyüzsög. Valaki hívta a 911-et. Piros pont nekik! Edwardot feltették a hordágyra, és kitolták egy mentőautóhoz. Beccával a karomban követtem őket, csak annyi időre állva meg, míg felkaptam Edward fegyverét.

Ahogy elhajtottunk a templomból a mentőautó hátuljában, visszanéztem. Edward megnősült és megözvegyült egyetlen nap alatt.

Ez határozottan nem egy vicces kirándulás.


	3. Chapter 3

A kórházban voltam.

Valahogy, úgy tűnik, így vagy úgy, de mindig itt végzem, akármikor Santa Fébe jövök. Legalább ezúttal nem én voltam az ápolt. De ez még mindig változhat. Az ötödik szinten voltam, két privát szoba előtt álltam. Becca volt az egyikben, benyugtatózva és békésen aludva. Sokk miatt kezelték, és Doktor Cunningham javasolta, hogy legalább éjszakára maradjon, bár ő több napra is szerette volna bent tartani, mivel elég sok mindenen ment a kislány keresztül.

Edward volt a másik szobában, és Doktor Cunningham még mindig vele volt. Arra vártam, hogy kijöjjön tőle, hogy láthassam Edwardot, aki elég rendesen megsérült. Abból, amit a sürgősségin mondtak, legalább az egyik golyó súrolta a tüdőt. Hozzáadva azt, hogy a menyasszonyát, elnézést, feleségét meggyilkolták az esküvőjükön, valamint a mostohafiát is, azt mondanám, hogy világfájdalmat élt át.

Doktor Cunningham kijött, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. – Ms. Blake, úgy tűnik, hogy ön és Mr. Forrester csak nem képesek távol maradni innen.

Halványan rámosolyogtam. Még mindig a ruhámban voltam, ami tépett és véres volt. – Úgy tűnik, Doktor. – Valahogy nem voltam incselkedős hangulatomban, baráti, vagy sem.

– Mr. Forrester megkért, hogy küldjem be Önt. Beszélni akar Önnel, mielőtt benyugtatózzuk.

Bólintottam, és elsétáltam mellette Edward szobájába. Az ajtó becsukódott mögöttem, majd bezártam. Fáradt voltam. Edward egy kórházi ágyban feküdt, fehér kötés fedte a bal karját és a mellkasát. Egy kórházi ruha volt rajta, ami az elején nyitott. Mázlista.

– Anita – mondta halkan.

– Edward – válaszoltam. Nem tudtam, mit is mondhatnék. Mit kellene mondanom? Hogy őszinte legyek, tulajdonképpen bűnösnek éreztem magam. Azért imádkoztam, hogy történjen valami, ami távol tartja Edwardot attól, hogy Donna életének része legyen, és nézd, mi történt! Felelősséget éreztem miatta.

– Ki kell jutnom innen, Anita.

Élesen rábámultam. – Edward, te nem mész sehová, túlságosan megsérültél.

– Rendbe tudod hozni – mondta. Lángoló tekintettel tartotta a szemkontaktust. Erő és tudás volt benne. Edward kutakodott, mióta legutóbb itt jártam.

– Honnan tudod ezt, Edward? – kérdeztem, a szívem csak úgy dübörgött. Tudja vajon, hogy hogyan csinálom? Hogy mennyire lett belőlem szörnyeteg?

– Beszéltem a helyi falkával. Ők nagyon… beszédesek, mikor részegek.

Szóval így vagy úgy, de tudja. Megráztam a fejem. – Ez rituális mágia, Edward. Egy rituálé, ami túlmutat rajtam, jelenleg.

– De meg tudod csinálni. – Újra ott volt az a mindent tudó tekintet, ahogy sápadt kék szemei az enyémekbe égtek.

Bólintottam. – Megtudom. De a rituálé nélkül szexbe vagy erőszakba kerül. Vérbe. Egyikkel sem rendelkezem éppen. – Egyiket sem akarom, de ezt inkább nem mondtam ki hangosan. És őszintén szólva, szimplán csak nem akartam Rainát magamban tudni.

Valahonnan elővett egy kést. Bízz Edwardban, hogy mindenre felkészült, és fel van fegyverkezve, még egy kórházi ágyban infúzióval, és monitorokra kötve is. Végigvágta az érintetlen bőrt a jobb karján, és a vér előtört. Éreztem, ahogy Raina meglódult bennem. Francba! A tanárom, Marianne, rituális mágiára tanít engem, de még mindig nem értünk el arra a részre, ahol irányítani tudnám a munint, irányítani Rainát, anélkül, hogy gondot okozna.

Egy lépést tettem hátra.

– Van véred, Anita, most gyógyíts meg! – mondta, a hangja hideg és kemény volt.

A fejemet ráztam. – Nem tudod, mit kérsz tőlem, Edward. Nem tudom elég jól irányítani Rainát ahhoz, hogy ne kapja meg, amit a gyógyításért akar cserébe. – Mellesleg abban sem voltam teljesen biztos, hogy használni tudom a munint egy normál halandón.

– Csak csináld!

Előre léptem, és megérintettem a karját. A vér végigfolyt az ujjaimon és Edward bőrén, és Raina nevetése bukott ki belőlem a számon át. Edward meg sem rezdült.

– Pokolba! – mondtam, és hátraugrottam. Aztán előreléptem. A kurva a vért akarta, és Edward hideg, üres tekintetéből ítélve, a gazember tudta ezt.

– Edward, te ezt nem érted – ráztam a fejem, de a kezem a vérért nyúlt. – Ő csak a szexet és vért és fájdalmat érti. Ez az, amit akar.

– Csak csináld.

A szemébe néztem, és rábámultam. Ez nem volt fair. Tudom, hogy miért akarta, hogy megtegyem. Van Cleefet akarta. És az ára, amit hajlandó volt megfizetni, az a mágia. Valami, amit gyűlölt, vagy legalábbis tartott tőle. De az ár számomra az volt, hogy Raina újra bennem van. Nem voltam képes uralni őt legutóbb, és nem voltam benne biztos, hogy most az leszek.

Fenébe!

Raina nekem rontott, és közben végig nevetett. Tudta, hogy nem akarom ezt, tudta, hogy nem akarom megfizetni az árat, amit megnevezett, de tudta, hogy azt fogom tenni, amit Edward kért. Lehajoltam Edward karjához, a véréhez, és egy részét megadtam annak, amit a ribanc kért.

Sós volt, édes, különösen finom. De ez csak Raina volt. Ő szerette a vért. A sima, emberi vért. Felnéztem Edwardra, és ő visszanézett, egy árnyék cikázott át baba kék szemein. Nem értette ezt, nem igazán, de hajlandó volt megtenni. Rainának ez tetszett. Vér áradt a számba, leszivárgott a torkomon, és ő nevetett. A ribanc nevetett rajtam az undorom miatt!

Közelebb hajoltam Edward arcához, véres ajkaim az övéi fölött lebegtek. – Ez az, amit akarsz, Edward? Hajlandó vagy megadni neki ezt?

Bólintott. Megcsókoltam, és a munin gyógyító erejét belepréseltem. Raina boldog volt. Én rosszul voltam. Lehúztam a kötést az oldaláról, és végigfuttattam a nyelvem hegyét a golyó ütötte sebhelyen. A ribanc azt akarta tőlem, hogy nyomjam bele az ujjam, hogy üvöltsön a fájdalomtól. Harcoltam vele. Azt nem fogom megtenni!

A sebbe löktem az erőt, és végig futtattam rajta a nyelvemet. Edward lélegzete sziszegésként tört elő, ahogy a sebek bezáródtak. Működött! Hátravetettem magam az ágytól a falnak. Ó Istenem, működött! Edward felült, a szempilláimon keresztül láttam, ahogy mozog. Összeszorítottam a szemem, és próbáltam Rainát kikényszeríteni magamból.

Sikoltottam, ahogy visszatámadt, de nem volt hozzá elég erős, hogy újra irányítás alá vonjon. És én pedig nem voltam elég erős, hogy távozásra kényszerítsem! Fenébe! Így ő csak összegömbölyödött a fejemben. Érezhettem őt, mint egy tapintható jelenlétet, és ettől elakadt a szavam. De ő csendben maradt.

Lassan felálltam, és a testem reszketett. Edward óvatosan nézett rám, mintha épp most fedezett volna fel egy újfajta szörnyet. – Mi vagy te? – kérdezte.

Nem mondtam semmit. Ő annyiban hagyta.

Kihúzta az infúziót a karjából, majd levette a tappancsokat is a mellkasáról. Vörös nyomokat hagytak maguk után.

– Rendben Edward, megtettem, amit akartál. Örülsz?

Bólintott. – Segítesz nekem?

Edward a segítségemet kéri. És tudtam, hogy mit akar, de azt akartam, hogy kimondja, szóval csak álltam ott, az arcom üres.

– Segítségre van szükségem, ha Van Cleef után megyek.

Tisztában voltam vele, és tudtam, hogy segíteni fogok neki. Azután, amit Van Cleef tett aznap, nem létezik, hogy ne segítsek. Bólintottam.

– Helyes – mondta Edward, és a tekintetében kék tűz égett.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward, áldassék a szociopata kicsi szíve, visszavitt Ted házához, és levitt egy titkos helyiségbe a pincéjében, ami telis-tele volt játékokkal. Nem csak megajándékozott két teljesen automata mini-Uzival, de még Kevlárral is felöltöztetett.

A mellény úgy passzolt, akár egy kesztyű, női anatómiára volt tervezve. Voltak hozzá lábszárvédők is, amik körülölelték a combom és a vádlim, és karvédők, amik ugyanezt tették a karjaimmal. Egy vagyonba kerülhetett. Rögzítettük őket, majd fekete gyakorló ment föléjük. Edward nagylelkű volt, így megtarthattam a Nike-omat, de csak miután egy fekete alkoholos filccel átfestettem a kék pipát rajta.

A ruhám alkarján lévő hurkokba egy készlet fekete kés került, majd még egy készlet ment a combomra. Volt egy kapocs a végén, aminél fogva felakaszthattam a mini-Uzit, a másikat kézbe vettem, hogy elkerüljük a meglepetéseket.

A Browning a válltartóba került, bőr és fekete, és a Firestar a derekam bal oldalán lévő tokban kötött ki. Extra lőszer került a ruhám megannyi apró zsebébe, majd Edward jó pár gránátot nyomott a kezembe. Valódiakat. Francba! A mellkasomon lévő zsebekbe pakoltam őket.

Ellátott egy rádió adó-vevővel, ami a torkom köré került, majd hagyta, hogy a füles részét a fülembe csúsztassam.  
– Próba – mondta olyan halkan, hogy csak a rádión keresztül hallottam.  
– Vettem, Edward – mondtam csendben.

Bólintott, és fekete maszkot húztunk a fejünkre. A karomra rögzítettem még egy éjjellátó készüléket, megragadtam a mini-Uzit, és nekiindultunk.

Van Cleef odúja a sivatag közepén volt; micsoda meglepetés. Pár száz yardnyira behajtottunk a területre, a táv többi részét gyalog tettük meg. Edward jelzett, hogy tegyem fel az éjjellátó készüléket, és én már csináltam is. Ő megállt a homok közepén, és homokot kezdett kikaparni egy lyukból. Egy fekete doboz került elő, aminek feltörte a zárját. Egy oldalcsípő jelent meg a kezében, majd elvágta a piros vezetéket.

Ötletem sem volt, hogy ez az izé mit csinál, de arra tippeltem, hogy kiiktatja a fényeket. Tévedtem, mivel a rádión keresztül halkan közölte, hogy a riasztó kikapcsolva. Na ez az, amiért maradok inkább a természetfölötti dolgoknál. Elfordított egy fekete kapcsolót, ami kikapcsolta a világítást, legalábbis ő ezt mondta. Ebben a helyzetben meg kell bíznom benne.

Egy kecses mozdulattal felállt, ami lenyűgöző lett volna, ha nem lenne a tény, hogy egy csomó alakváltóval lógok együtt, és az objektum bejáratához lopakodunk. Objektum! Na most már katonai zsargonban beszélek. Rendben, nincs több TV, ha hazaértem. Nem egy nagy veszteség, mivel sosem néztem túl sokat, de ez már nekem is kísérteties.

Késekkel intéztük el a két őrt az ajtónál, csendben és hatékonyan. Edward átkutatta az egyik halott férfit, és előhúzott egy műanyag kártyát a pasas nyaka körüli láncról. Becsúsztatta az ajtó melletti nyílásba, és már bent is voltunk. Piros pont nekünk!

Az Uzit használva kiiktattunk még fél tucat férfit, míg ők az éjjellátó készülékeikkel bajlódtak. Nyilvánvaló, hogy az általános felszerelés része volt, ha Van Cleefnek dolgoztál. Majd fordulóról fordulóra végigportyáztuk a létesítményt, a testünket minél közelebb tartva a padlóhoz. Edward időnként szólt, hogy dobjak egy gránátot egyik-másik fordulóba, amit elhagytunk, és én megtettem. Majd elhúztuk a seggünket a robbanás közeléből.

Elértünk a célunkhoz, és láttam, ahogy Edward gyorsan leveszi a szemüvegét. Követtem a példáját, amikor a világítás életre kelt, és én megvakultam. Pokolba! Az éjjellátás szívás fényes világításnál!

– Sírásó! Milyen jó újra látni! – mondta egy hang előttem. Sokért nem adtam volna, ha most látok!

Hátulról megragadtak és lefegyvereztek, még mielőtt a látásom kitisztult volna. Mikor újra láttam, majdnem elnevettem magam. A férfi előttem gyakorlót viselt, de egy maszk volt rajta. Hogy elrejtse a személyazonosságát. Nem, hogy meggátolja, hogy lássam az arcát. Már tudtam, hogy ki ő. Van Cleef.

Edwardra pillantottam. Vér folyt a homlokáról a szemébe. Csillogott a fényben, vörösen, annyira vörös és ínycsiklandozó. Le akartam nyalni róla, befedni a száját a sajátommal… Basszus! A hatalmamat Raina ellen löktem, mire elhallgatott. Még mindig nem ment el, de legalább jelenleg nem vele kellett foglalkoznom.

Van Cleef Edward felé sétált, és nevetett. – Te vagy nagyon bátor, vagy nagyon hülye vagy, hogy megtámadtad a táboromat. Habár nagyon hatékony voltál – mondta, és az arca üressé vált.

Nem volt olyan jó, mint Edward üres arca, de jó volt. Néztem Van Cleefet, és egy pillanatra eltűnődtem rajta, hogy ki volt a diák, és ki a tanár, mikor Edward végül távozott.

Tippelj, melyik verzióra voksolok!

Majd hozzám fordult, és pofon vágott. Nem igazán fájt, nem a rajtam lévő jelekkel, de hagytam, hogy a fejem oldalra bukjon. Nem kell azt a rosszfiúknak tudni, hogy sokkal keményebben meg kell dolgozniuk érte, ha bántani akarnak engem. Aztán egy térd vágódott a gyomromba, és térdre buktam. Átölelve magamat próbáltam lélegezni, és úgy tettem, mintha sokkal jobban megsérültem volna, mint valójában.

Talán ezeknél a srácoknál működik a dolog, de kételkedtem benne. De akkor is, talán a színészi tehetségem egész lenyűgöző. Hagytak összecsuklani, és az arcomon landoltam. Megoldottam, hogy ne mondjak semmit, és még csak meg se mozduljak. Az őrök egyike újra belém rúgott, amitől az oldalamra fordultam. Aztán Van Cleef kiparancsolta őket.

Távoztak, én meg a lecsukott szempilláimon keresztül bámultam Edwardot és Van Cleefet. Egy férfi őrizte Edwardot. Oké, ez jó. Csak két fickó van velünk a szobában, és nem látok ablakokat. A rossz hír az, hogy a fegyver, ami Edwardra célzott, úgy nézett ki, mint az egyik Uzim. Ezek a fickók jók, alaposak. De nem elég alaposak.

Volt még egy dolog a kabátujjamban. Nem szó szerint, de volt egy gránátom a melltartómba dugva. Hívd túlbiztosításnak, de biztosítékot akartam arra az esetre, ha elkapnak. Na most hálás voltam azért, hogy paranoiás vagyok. A probléma mindössze annyi volt, hogy nem tudtam, hogy vegyem elő, hogy ne lőjenek le előbb. Habár összeestem és az oldalamra rúgtak, az egyik karom a mellkasomat markolta.

De át kellett küzdenem magam egy ingen, és a golyóálló mellényen, hogy hozzájussak az átkozott vacakhoz. Nos, csak egyetlen dolgot tehettem. Érte nyúltam. Így is-úgyis halottak vagyunk, inkább harcolva bukok el. Nos, ez, és reméltem, hogy szerencsém lesz.

Szerencsém volt. Előkaptam a gránátot, és kihúztam a biztosítószeget, még mielőtt talpon lettem volna. Edward valamiféle harcművészeti mozdulatot használt, hogy megszerezze az Uzimat a rosszfiú kezéből. Van Cleefre fogta a fegyvert, míg a másik fickó még mindig a földön volt. Nála termettem, mielőtt felkelt volna, és kivettem a Browningomat a pasas fegyvertokjából.

Nem éreztem nagylelkűnek magam ma éjjel. Edwardra néztem, ő pedig visszabámult rám. Aztán golyót küldtem a férfi fejébe. Edward tekintete még mindig üres volt, és tudtam, hogy az enyémben sincs otthon senki. Na igen. Még csak egy pillanatot sem szántam rá, hogy hiányoljam, bármilyen részemet is öltem meg éppen.

Kinyitottam az ajtót, és a gránátot magasra tartva kiléptem. Meg sem rezdültek, de le sem rohantak engem. Van Cleef követett, Edwarddal a sarkában.

Ő ment elől visszafelé a kijárathoz. Ott hagytam Edwardot Van Cleefel, és elmentem a Hummerért. Lehet, hogy nem ez volt a legokosabb ötlet. Mikor visszaértem, láttam, hogy Edward még mindig Van Cleefre szegezi a fegyverét. Kiszálltam, és megérintettem a karját.

– Edward – mondtam halkan, de ő rám sem nézett.

Vállat vontam, és a gránátot behajítottam az ajtón. Felrobbant, és én baljóslatúan elmosolyodtam. Van Cleef nem mozdult. – Edward, mennünk kell!

Egy aprót bólintott, majd egy rövid sorozat az Uziból szántott keresztül Van Cleef hasán. Előrebukott, Edward pedig lehajolt, hogy ellenőrizze. Rángatózott, de csendben maradt, vörös foltok tarkították az inge elejét. Nem tudom, Edward mit suttogott neki, de Van Cleef élesen felnevetett, és mondott valamit, túl halkan ahhoz, hogy halljam.

Aztán Edward már a kormány mögött volt, és elhajtottunk. Egy negyed mérföld után megállt, elővett egy apró, fekete dobozt a kesztyűtartóból. Átbillentette a kapcsolót, és az éjszakai ég a hátunk mögött ragyogó narancsba és vörösbe öltözött. A gazember robbanótöltetet telepített, és nekem ötletem sincs, hogy mikor tette.

Nem mondott semmit, és én sem szóltam.

Még hajnal előtt visszamentünk a házához, és csak ültünk egy csésze kávé mellett, mikor a telefon csörögni kezdett. Edward rám nézett, és ez egy volt az egymás tökéletes megértésének pillanataiból. Vagy ez csak a fájdalom és a veszteség volt a szemében. Felvettem a telefont.

\- Halál követi a Hóhért, bármerre is járjon – és lerakták. Elejtettem a telefont.

Edward egy szívdobbanás múlva már mellettem volt, a füléhez tartva a kagylót. Lerakta, és felém fordult. Tudta. Nem tudta, hogy vagy miért, de tudta, hogy ki volt a vonal túlsó végén.

Ahogy én is.

Van Cleef.


	5. Chapter 5

Még mindig nem jöttem rá, hogy mit értett Van Cleef az alatt, hogy „Halál követi a Hóhért, bármerre is járjon”, és nem voltam róla meggyőződve, hogy egyáltalán tudni akarom. Volt elég gondom anélkül is, hogy lökött rejtvényeket oldjak meg, és folyton a hátam mögé tekintgessek. Nem mintha nem azt tettem volna. Folyton figyeltem a hátam mögé. Jean-Claude és Richard segített nekem benne, de Edward volt az, akinek a szava döntött a Van Cleef ügyben.

St. Louisba költözött. Mivel Donna és Peter meghaltak, Beccának nem maradt más családtagja, csak Edward. Neki viszont ötlete sem volt, hogy kéne egy kislányt felnevelni. Ahogy nekem sem, de ez nem állította meg abban, hogy a városomba vonszolja a seggét élni. Edward még mindig nem szerette a szörnyeket, de én meggyőztem róla, hogy Richard és Jean-Claude született bébiszitterek.

Becca Richard bácsi és Agyar-fej bácsinak hívta őket. Ez az én hibám volt, de Jean-Claude nem igazán bánta. Hogy őszinték legyünk, szerintem szerette, ha a kislány olyan gyakran van körülötte, amilyen gyakran csak lehet. Lett egy szobája a Cirkuszban, ami tele volt fodros ruhákkal és babákkal, és hetente legalább egyszer rávette Jean-Claude-ot, hogy vele teázzon. Richarddal minden létező Disney filmet megnézetett, amíg csak a szalag tönkre nem ment a sok nézéstől.

Edward és Becca közel kerültek egymáshoz. Közelebb, mint szerintem Edward valaha is került bárkihez. Mikor együtt voltak, családnak tűntek. Becca Apunak hívta Edwardot, ő pedig Hercegnőnek szólította. Valamint arra is tanítgatta, hogyan kell egy pisztolyt elsütni.

Ami engem és Beccát illeti… kedvel engem. Szerintem egy kicsit túlságosan is.

Múlt éjjel vacsorázni mentem Beccával és Edwarddal. Mikor rendeltünk, Becca „Maminak” szólított.

Edward csak nézett rám, és mosolygott.


End file.
